sherlock_houndfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Hudson is Taken Hostage/Transcript
The following text is the auto generated English subtitles of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKqjgkIKioU ("Sherlock Hound #4 Mrs.Hudson is Taken Hostage Dubbed"). It needs a lot of work. The transcript was plainly provided by YouTube. 00:20 you 00:34 you 00:43 you 01:47 what by mizdow that's a lot of pictures 01:58 and all the sherlock hound 02:01 of course you idiots a good criminal 02:04 it's always sorrow now listen carefully 02:08 to my ingenious plan I have suffered for 02:13 the last time because of mr. Sherlock 02:15 Holmes yes professor 02:18 I have conceived of a plan to get rid of 02:22 hound once and for all 02:23 once in through yeah I'm sure you will 02:28 agree my plan is absolutely brilliant 02:32 we really should clean this place up 02:34 smile eh forget the fly there is a lot 02:38 of work to be done if we are going to 02:40 eliminate the Hound once and for all 02:47 observe Uli's pictures I have found one 02:51 of his weak spots huh he will be at my 02:57 mercy once I get my hands on her this is 03:03 our target shake professor says prey 03:08 the widow Marie Hudson hounds 03:10 housekeeper she should make a nice piece 03:13 of bait she's beautiful 03:16 what are we gonna do professor hmm we 03:21 are going to kidnap her kidnap but boss 03:25 I'm afraid we must if we're going to 03:27 defeat hound I know you're gonna make 03:32 how you was idiot note a breakup 03:37 blushing 03:52 another experiment yeah you'd better not 03:57 go in there oh dear 03:59 well here's this morning's mail doctor 04:05 how is there anything of interest in the 04:09 mail Watson what use is this useless 04:14 experiment 04:16 thus the usual mental exercise hmm 04:23 chug Stovall Colin nothing terribly 04:27 intriguing 04:28 I poured heavens Watson 04:38 yo-oh again then yes I'm afraid there's 04:42 been an incident we'll be back in time 04:44 for tea goodbye goodbye 05:04 is our this mr. hounds residence yes all 05:09 right bring it in 05:10 what is this it's a custom-made coffee 05:13 madam our best a coffin there must be 05:20 some sort of mistake of at all it looks 05:23 like just the right size but who is it 05:25 for 05:26 Oh didn't you know it's for you perfect 05:41 very careful ah look log Sleeping Beauty 05:47 did you make an air vent yes boss 06:06 oh what a bother another false alarm 06:15 hello 06:18 it's a flowerpot that mrs. Hudson was 06:20 hoarding when we left the unmistakable 06:24 odor of sleeping gas oh there's a note 06:32 Maori hockey yeah how bad got your 06:37 Prentice mrs. Hudson if you care for her 06:39 wait quietly for my instructions 06:43 professor Moriarity ha ha 06:48 he must have been the one that sent us 06:50 that false alarm 06:52 what do we do home I must wait until we 06:56 have him 07:09 she's still asleep 07:12 is she dead a drug will wear off soon 07:15 you idiot a proficient is not moving 07:22 shut up she's just asleep professor you 07:26 kill sleep a poj fool don't be 07:29 ridiculous 07:30 the great moriarity doesn't need to kill 07:32 anybody 07:49 she's ignored 07:50 she's a know about are you all right 07:52 miss Oh what has happened to me when I 07:56 told you he was just asleep 07:59 there you go get her some tea some 08:02 sherry right order double session maybe 08:05 we better do it right now 08:07 quickly oh yeah they are so slow I miss 08:13 you seriously no shell can get for you 08:15 you know I never seen smiley so upset 08:18 before 08:19 but my good Sherry's all gone there's 08:23 another bottle in the bookcase what 08:25 you're not supposed to know about that 08:31 we'll discuss this later 08:33 why my goodness you mean I think 08:36 kidnapped 08:38 yes mrs. Hudson you are my hostage so 08:41 you'd better cooperate with me would you 08:43 like some sherry or some tea Madame some 08:48 sherry please 08:49 here you are then pretty lady why thank 08:53 you kind sir 08:54 and what is your name we don't - did you 08:57 hear that she she called me corsa I'm so 09:00 embarrassed ha ha my name's poi Z Nana 09:08 this is my secret hideout I'm very proud 09:11 of it no matter how hard you scream no 09:15 one will ever hear you I say you really 09:18 do need a wife look the wife what on 09:23 earth do I need a wife on well is it 09:34 really that dirty but guess we're just 09:37 used to it if I'm going to stay here for 09:40 a while 09:41 I should really like to tidy up a bit 09:43 tidy up I have no time for such things 09:46 I'm a criminal genius I wouldn't disturb 09:49 you professor and I'm sure your men 09:52 would be happy to help me yes your 09:55 pleasure professor I wonder if this is 10:01 all right totally been waiting here a 10:09 long time hound I've been here all along 10:12 gentlemen pick up of the receiver round 10:17 a wired telephone don't go hard what are 10:23 your conditions what a sensible man mr. 10:26 hound me a small favor that I ask but I 10:31 need it by tomorrow evening I would like 10:36 to have a painting now on exhibit of the 10:37 National Gallery the Mona Lisa wish to 10:42 exchange mrs. Hudson for the painting of 10:45 course we'll simply exchange one lovely 10:47 lady for another one 11:00 if Professor Moriarty does anything to 11:03 harm mrs. Hudson what should we do how 11:07 we shall do precisely what she asks well 11:10 you can't be serious we just can't steal 11:13 the Mona Lisa 11:14 I'm afraid Moriarty leaves us no choice 11:26 gotta set my trap inspector at this 11:36 letter we shot just Olivia - ah hmm 11:40 probably somebody complaining about the 11:42 neighbor's cat or seller 11:45 huh I'm going to steal the masterpiece 11:50 La Gioconda 11:51 tomorrow from the National Gallery is no 11:53 use trying to protect it is each the 12:01 smells are tobacco and chemicals 12:05 Sherlock hold it can't be 12:09 you 12:16 I've set my trap now I have only to wait 12:20 until the Strada rest I'll just relax a 12:27 bit and gloat over my impending victory 12:39 am I in the wrong hideout 12:44 welcome home professor everything is so 12:48 neat dinner will be ready shortly hang 12:53 up your hat and coat please huh of 12:57 course hmm welcome home repair shop 13:14 well happened to tell sure I hope you 13:23 enjoyed it smells like kidney pie smiley 13:33 told me that kidney pie was your 13:34 absolute favorite can you prepare this 13:37 for me Jasha huh horse stomach items now 13:49 yo imbecile it's just that no one's ever 13:52 been this good to me no profession no 13:59 one loves me I'm sorry but a deal is a 14:03 deal 14:04 you're still my bitch I do understand 14:07 business is business after all 14:09 now please eat your dinner before it 14:12 gets cold 14:13 eat hearty loves me loves me not loves 14:29 me loves me not loves me loves me not 14:32 loves me loves me not loves me she loves 14:42 me she loves me don't be happy now me 14:44 love me love me love me no no 14:54 are you going out my dear yes my sweet 14:57 I'm going to rob the National Bank Moby 15:01 Campbell and don't be late for supper 15:05 goodbye 15:07 I must beat him I'll be found this time 15:13 I'll beat him old quiet lad Oh Craig sir 15:21 it's been three hours like that not a 15:23 sign of him moving well it may have just 15:28 been a prank letter but let's just keep 15:30 watching anyway margin has anyone gone 15:35 in or out over a couple lecture war 15:37 account Ortez oh no come with me 15:43 warning it's our duty 15:47 oh now gold reinforce the guard at the 15:59 Museum right they do intend to steal it 16:02 at man watching us was one of Lestrade 16:05 subordinates Moriarty must have tipped 16:08 them off but doesn't he want the 16:10 painting no Watson his true aim is to 16:14 see us disgraced Oh 16:28 hmm everything all right yes and so far 16:32 ah lots of police how we'll never get 16:40 away with this 17:10 Hey 17:15 take me through all the sudden I seem to 17:18 be laughs every way hey look it's cold I 17:24 see that exceeded there's no deep idea 17:33 inspector I'm only borrowing pictured 17:35 will certainly return it by tomorrow 17:38 hey only following it quiet there's 17:45 anybody move or you will be arrested the 17:48 criminal must still be in this room and 17:50 everybody here will be thoroughly 17:51 searched 17:54 gentlemen please leave by the right door 17:57 ladies by the left 18:10 considering its size it will not be easy 18:12 to hide that painting this is the lost 18:15 man huh 18:16 we didn't fight it on any other woman 18:18 either sir I see I've seen you before 18:23 oh sorry 18:28 a terribly rude I'm very sorry you may 18:32 go now how did he do it how could he 18:38 possibly have gotten it out of here even 18:43 though hound is my arch enemy 18:45 oh you really must congratulate him on 18:47 his flowers as a thief ah must I get 18:56 back in the coffin yes but you'll get to 18:58 go home after that I think this is a 19:01 trap hound so do i Watson 19:05 we'll be arriving shortly sir good and I 19:09 can erase the criminal 19:20 we brought the painting as you requested 19:23 where's mrs. Hudson 19:28 mrs. Hudson are you alright yes now let 19:34 me see the Mona Lisa what you mean you 19:41 actually stole the most beautiful 19:43 painting in the entire world that is one 19:47 of the few treasures that belong in a 19:49 museum how could you lose it in a rage 19:52 of thing for ease please you must arrest 19:55 this criminal please Polly hey there 19:59 cool boy 20:01 inspector these culprits have a Mona 20:04 Lisa well this was all a trap laughs 20:10 I'll be rid of the Hound Casa Moriarty 20:18 that is exactly what I wanted to hear um 20:31 it seems to be tone what how could you 20:35 destroy such a masterpiece inspector 20:37 would you kindly explain with pleasure I 20:40 was trying to deduce how the thief had 20:43 gotten the painting out of the gallery 20:44 when much to my surprise a piece of 20:47 paper the same color as the wall fell 20:49 from the painted on the back was this 20:52 explanation this is only a copy Oh 21:01 ah the professor failed again yeah 21:06 the game isn't over yet hound I still 21:09 have mrs. Hudson or do you intend to fly 21:12 across the river to fame ah has noticed 21:18 a she know this river so shallow a child 21:22 could walk across what 21:25 oh no he's right 21:56 hold on tight 22:13 whoa 22:16 mrs. Hudson are you all right I am 22:23 terribly sorry to have inconvenienced 22:24 you but I'm afraid I must leave you here 22:27 but houndin Watson I'm not far behind 22:30 thank you I hope we shall meet again 22:32 soon 22:34 perhaps gentle creature if we had met 22:38 earlier my life 22:39 might have been different but I promise 22:42 you this I will never again involve you 22:44 in my battle with hound Adyar oh this is 22:49 my lucky day I want you to have it thank 22:52 you 22:52 he's a pretty bay for a pretty lady 22:55 goodbye good boy I care 23:06 yeah we go here hold it whoa is this 23:08 Hudson I all right 23:10 what how you're here you've been through 23:13 a terrible ordeal 23:14 not at all look 23:23 there was such perfectly charming 23:25 gentlemen 23:26 really 24:37 you 24:39 you 24:53 you